


A smile is a curve that sets everything straight

by kihobebe



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Best Friends, Bisexual Female Character, Elementary School, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Genderbending, Genderswap, Growing Up Together, High School, Lee Wonhee, Male-Female Friendship, Middle School, Minor Chae Hyungwon/Lee Jooheon, Minor Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Minor Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihobebe/pseuds/kihobebe
Summary: “Would you kiss me?”If Wonhee wasn’t so close to him, Kihyun would have been sure he heard the wrong thing. But she had her cheek resting against his chest, and he could have never missed what she just asked. He couldn’t find any words to answer her for a moment, so he just went with:“Why?”





	A smile is a curve that sets everything straight

**Author's Note:**

> WELP I've been working on this for months and YAY I'm finally posting it!!! I hope you'll enjoy it :) mature is for... future chapters *wink wonk*  
> Please let me know what you think uwu - also if you find mistakes, point them out! I proofread as much as I could.

For all his life, Kihyun had only one friend. It's not like his life had been very long until then, given that he was not even seven years old, but still. He had only one friend, who lived in the house next to his and had the nicest smile Kihyun had ever seen in his (again, rather short) life. They've been together since they were born, or so his mother liked to tell him every single time they argued over something and ended up not talking to each other.

“Minhyuk is like your brother, and you're supposed to love your family even if they make you angry,” she always told him, patting his head and ruffling his short black hair. Kihyun puffed his cheeks in anger, but then went back to Minhyuk, sweet, lovely Minhyukkie, and asked for forgiveness. Or accepted his apologies, if Minhyuk was the one in the wrong. Even when they both were at fault they still were best friend and so they found a way to go back to each other.

Kihyun liked Minhyuk. Minhyuk was funny, was familiar, and he was taller than him, so he could help him climb up trees and reach higher places. Kihyun didn't mind, because Minhyuk was nice to him (even when Kihyun stole his favorite food, Minhyuk would always smile at him and tell him how cute he was with his cheeks full of cake.)

So, when Kihyun started going to school he had only one friend, and even though he had Minhyuk by his side on the first day he was still scared to death. Minhyuk held his hand through the whole morning, until they had to be sorted into classes and the boys sadly discovered that they weren't in the same one.

Like the big boy he was, Kihyun didn’t cry even if he felt like doing just that.

But the teacher was sweet, she had a kind smile and even kinder words that she used to coax him away from Minhyuk’s side and bring him to his classroom. Kihyun sit down next to another boy that looked even smaller than him, and Minhyuk always liked to remind Kihyun how tiny he was by placing one of his hands on Kihyun’s head and patting it. Kihyun liked that, because it showed Minhyuk cared for him.

The boy wasn’t looking at him when he sat down, but he raised his head as soon as the teacher took her place behind her desk, and then he looked at Kihyun and smiled at him.

Kihyun was a very organized boy, and he liked making lists. He had one for his favourites smiles in the world, top of said list being Minhyuk’s, followed closely by his parents’ ones. The grin that appeared on the little boy’s face was so big and warm Kihyun thought he would have soon to rearrange his list.

“Hello! I’m Wonhee,” the boy said, except that now that Kihyun was looking better, she wasn’t a boy at all. She put her tiny hand in front of her, her chest puffed out and her (very pretty) smile still curling the corners of her lips. Kihyun shook it, like he saw adults did when they met someone, and told her his name.

They had no other chance to talk, because soon the teacher was reclaiming their attention and forming little groups in order to get to know each other better. Kihyun was not in the same one as Wonhee, but she grinned at him when she had to stand up and go over to the other side of the class, and Kihyun thought that he would gladly give her a slice of his cake if she kept beaming at him like that.

Being completely honest, Kihyun’s fear of being alone on his first day of school disappeared completely when Wonhee sat down again at his side some time later. She asked him if he had made any other friends beside her while she was away, and Kihyun was left speechless.

“Are we friends?” he asked, his eyebrows raised in surprise. Wonhee smiled again at him, tucking her short hair behind her ears (which, Kihyun noted, were quite cute too) and nodding vigorously.

“Aren’t we, Kihyunnie?”

“Sure we are! But we can’t be best friends!” he pointed out, noticing how her lips curled down in a pout and immediately regretting his words.

“I already have a best friend! We were friends since we were born, I can’t leave him,” he stated, his eyes fixed on his desk to not see the disappointment written on Wonhee’s face.

“Well, he can be your boy best friend and I can be your girl best friend!”

Kihyun couldn’t find a reason to tell her no.

He expected Minhyuk to put up a fight, to be angry at him and to tell him he was the only best friend he should have, but when Kihyun introduced Wonhee to him during their break, Minhyuk just smiled at them and pat both of their heads, each with one of his hands. Minhyuk was very proud of how big his hands were.

“Now I have not one but two small friends to take care of. I like it,” he said, and Kihyun felt so much happiness bubbling up in his chest that he had to jump up and down on the spot, making both Wonhee and Minhyuk burst into giggles. Their break ended too soon for Kihyun’s liking, but at least he now knew that Minhyuk wouldn’t get mad if he decided to invite Wonhee over to play or do homeworks with him, the taller boy being delighted at the idea of spending his free afternoons with the both of them.

Kihyun’s new best friend was adorable. They discovered Wonhee was older than him and Minhyuk, being born in March whereas both of them were born in November, and she declared she was the most knowledgeable one of the three since she was born earlier, so they should follow her lead.

The boys didn’t mind, because Wonhee was funny, she loved superheroes and she had a vast collection of toys in her room. Kihyun was amazed by how many toy cars she had in her garage, and also he loved the little kitchen that stood in a corner of her room, with which Kihyun made fancy (fake) snacks for his friends.

Moreover, Wonhee’s mom was a teacher, and she made sure the library in the little girl’s room was always packed with colorful books that both Kihyun and Minhyuk liked to go through, even though they still were too slow at reading them. Wonhee liked to make them sit on her bed and read to them, making different voices and intonations, completely captivating the younger boys.

Sometimes they fought. It didn’t last long though, because Kihyun would do anything to see the sweet smile resurface on Wonhee’s lips, and he couldn’t stay mad for long at her even if he tried to. She always had a way to make him laugh, even if he was trying to hold a grudge, he was too weak to resist her incessant pleading, or her tickling or even her way of getting to his heart through his stomach, giving him the last slice of cake.

Minhyuk was as weak as Kihyun. Even the one time Wonhee accidentally broke his favourite toy car Minhyuk forgave her in less than a day. And there were times, when Wonhee got really mad at them because they didn’t want to do what she told them, that she sulked so much, pout on her lips and head downcasted, that they couldn’t do anything else but apologize and tell her they’d play the game she wanted to. The resulting grin taking over her face was good enough of a reward.

 

*

 

Kihyun liked Wonhee. Wonhee was nice, she had a pretty smile and her voice was as soft as marshmallows, her eyes were big and she was like a sister to Kihyun.

Her mother made the nicest desserts Kihyun had ever eaten in his life, even if he had never told his own mom that. She would have disowned him.

So, Kihyun had all the reasons to like Wonhee, because she was his best friend, she was sweet and she loved him a lot.

Still, he couldn’t help feeling utterly betrayed when one day, going back to school after the summer, he was met with the worst surprise of his whole life.

“How?” he asked, his lips curling down in an annoyed frown. Wonhee giggled, her face splitting in half with the power of her smile. Minhyuk laughed at Kihyun’s utterly betrayed tone.

“What do you mean how? Weren’t you the one that read all there was to know on teenagers and their growth?” Minhyuk teased, his eyes sparkling with mischief while he walked fast ahead of them. “Let’s go, we’ll be late to school.”

“I don’t get it! Wonhee, what did you eat?” Kihyun kept walking slowly, pouting in his best friend’s direction.

Wonhee looked at him funny, her lips pursued and her eyebrows knit, taking advantage of her new height to pat Kihyun’s head gently with her hand and nudge him forward, towards Minhyuk.

“The usual, what do you think, that I got bitten by a radioactive spider?”

“You might.”

Minhyuk snorted, walking backwards to look at his friends while he kept moving, his feet sure even though he wasn’t looking where he was going. Kihyun secretly hoped he would fall on his butt. That’s what he deserved for making fun of Kihyun and his height.

“Look at you, Kihyunnie. Being all tiny next to our Wonhee,” Minhyuk joked, the grin stretching his lips wide and teasing. Kihyun wanted to hit him, possibly in the face. Wipe his smirk off with his fist.  
“She’s taller than you, too!” Kihyun pointed out, thrusting his forefinger in the air to underline his words. Minhyuk shrugged, unbothered by the whole ordeal.  
“See, the difference is that I’m not mad about it,” he said, still proceeding backwards towards the school entrance. It was their first day of middle school, and Kihyun wondered if they would be so lucky as to be all in the same class. He would have liked that.

“I’ve started playing volleyball during the summer,” Wonhee informed them proudly, her hands secure around the straps of her backpack, bouncing a little on the balls of her feet.

Kihyun narrowed his eyes, stopping in his tracks to look at Wonhee from head to toe.

“Is that the reason you grew so much?”  
“That’s genetics, Kihyun. Weren’t you supposed to be the smart one?” Minhyuk sighed, taking him by his elbows and making him walk towards the school’s gate.

“You’ll grow taller one day, Kihyunnie, don’t worry too much,” Wonhee tried to reassure him, but Kihyun wasn’t really convinced.

His family members weren’t exactly notorious for their height, and Kihyun liked to dream he would grow up to be at least taller than his dad, but he wasn’t that hopeful after all. He could probably get taller than his parents, but they were both quite short anyway.

“Ok, but maybe volleyball would help me get taller?” Kihyun asked, genuinely curious about the idea of getting taller by playing a sport. The question had the power to elicit a loud snort from Minhyuk, who looked like Kihyun had just delivered the best joke of the century.

“Please, Ki. You suck at any sport, not even running in a straight line would be a good activity for you. Stick to what you know.”

Kihyun puffed his chest out, offended. It was true, he maybe wasn’t the best at sports in which a lot of coordination was needed, and maybe he wasn’t good with balance either, but there could be something out there that he would be good at. He might find it one day, and make Minhyuk regret his words. 

“Kihyunnie, you have your vocal training to attend already, you wouldn’t have time for any other extra activities,” Wonhee pointed out, always the most reasonable of the three. Kihyun pouted anyway, letting her wrap her arm around his shoulders and guide him towards the school’s doors.

With all the height talk, Kihyun had almost forgotten the fear that kept him awake for the most part of the previous night. Like years before, when he had just started elementary school, he spent the previous night tossing and turning in his bed, worried about being left alone once again. What if he had to make new friends, once again?

Despite Minhyuk and Wonhee tugging at Kihyun to make him move faster, they were barely in time for the last ring of the bell. They stood in the courtyard with all the other kids, listening to the principal’s speech about ideals and motivation, hard work and study, but all of them just wanted it to be over with and discover with whom would they spend the following three years.

When they finally got sorted into classes, Kihyun was relieved to discover that Minhyuk would be his classmate. Wonhee was not as lucky as them, but she didn’t seem as sad as Kihyun had expected her to be.

“I need to make some new friends, anyway. I can’t keep going around with just you two losers,” she told them with a wink, “Let’s see each other after class? I have volley training, but you can come and watch!”

The boys nodded their heads, both curious about Wonhee’s new hobbie and her newfound enthusiasm in meeting new people. It was not like she was ever shy, not as much as Kihyun was at least, but she wasn’t exactly as outgoing as Minhyuk either. It was an interesting change in attitude. Not as interesting as her growing body, in Kihyun’s opinion.

And despite being surprised at how much taller Wonhee had become during the summer, Kihyun hadn’t really realized she had grown _in general_.

Sitting on the bleachers side to side with Minhyuk, their eyes glued on the volley court, he noticed how broader her shoulders looked in her white t-shirt, and how long her legs looked in the tiny shorts she was wearing.

For a second or two he stared, his mouth hanging open.

“Close that trap, you’re gonna eat flies,” Minhyuk elbowed him, snorting at the way Kihyun shut his mouth closed immediately.

“You have some drool here,” Minhyuk murmured, rubbing his thumb over the corner of Kihyun’s lips. Kihyun stomped his heel on his best friend’s foot to shut him up.

They stayed in silence after that, Kihyun following the girls movements on the field while Minhyuk doodled on his notebook and sometimes lifted his gaze to watch the training.

“Wonhee’s good,” Minhyuk pointed out, and well, he was right. Maybe it was the fact that she stood taller than all of her teammates that made her shine, but she really seemed to be stronger than all of them. A proud feeling bubbled up in Kihyun’s chest, for some reason or another.

“She is,” Kihyun agreed, eliciting a giggle out of Minhyuk. Kihyun turned around to fix an inquisitive gaze over his best friend, whose nose was scrunched up and whose smile was hidden behind the palm of his hand.

“You’re not even looking _at her_ , you’re staring at those booty shorts,” he affirmed, and Kihyun stomped on his foot once again, making Minhyuk yelp in pain.

He was not looking at the shorts, they were just in his line of sight.

 

*

 

Kihyun’s first kiss happened when he was fifteen and not ready for it. It was not like he had been dreading it, but he was not looking forward to it or anything like that. They talked about it, with Minhyuk and Wonhee, and sometimes they wondered how it would have been. If it would be as amazing as people said, and as movies showed. For Kihyun, it was kind of underwhelming.

Everyone talked about fireworks and bells ringing in their ears, but all Kihyun could feel in that moment was the cold of her lips against his own and the smell of her hair when the wind blew it in their faces.

They laughed a little at that, separating so he could tuck the long strands behind her ear and kiss her again, a big smile pulling at his lips.

He didn’t expect her to kiss him like this, in the middle of the street after their singing lesson ended, but if he looked back at the time they spent together he realized that she gave him all the signals of liking him. She even laughed at his jokes, and Kihyun knew his jokes weren't all that funny.

If Kihyun was being honest, he had no idea why she was interested in him. He was small, a scrawny kid with no muscles on his bones, quite short too, and still she was kissing him.

Her name was Seungwan and she had a beautiful voice, one of the sweetest Kihyun has ever heard in his life. She was even smaller than him, she had pretty, big eyes, and a nice smile. Not one Kihyun would never forget in his life, but one lovely enough that he felt the need to make it appear on her face whenever they were together.

She stopped in the middle of the street right after the entrance of the school and kissed him, on a warm spring day, when cherry trees were in bloom and the sun was shining hot on their skin, making Kihyun think of cliches and love stories that ended in tragedy, for some reason or another.

He kissed her back because she was cute, she was kind, and because he felt like doing so, lacing one of his hands in her hair and pressing his lips against hers, savouring the taste of her peach chapstick on the tip of his tongue.

She emitted a giggle when Kihyun pecked her lips after letting go of her, the apple of her cheeks getting redder by the minute, and Kihyun thought that in the light of sunset she looked absolutely adorable.

Then, for no reason at all, his mind pictured another smile, one that showed a little dimple on the side, and his mood turned sour. He tried to focus back on the girl standing before him, her eyes big and her grin even bigger, her honey-coloured hair shining like a halo around her head, but all Kihyun could think of was shorter, darker hair, plumper lips and wider shoulder. He narrowed his eyes, trying to go back to that moment of bliss he felt when Seungwan kissed him, but that weird feeling wouldn’t let go of him anymore.

“Are you alright?” the younger girl asked, looking at him through worried eyes, her hands in the pockets of her jean jacket.

“Yeah, I’m just… You surprised me,” he answered, trying to forget the weird mood swimming inside his head. A shy grin pulled at her lips when she raised her eyes on him again.

“I felt like doing that. It doesn’t have to mean anything, you just looked cute,” she said, and Kihyun wondered if she actually liked him or if she was just experimenting a little. He smiled back, nodding his head once and securing the straps of his backpack in a nervous attempt at doing something with his hands.

“It’s ok, I think you look cute too.”  
She blushed, the apples of her cheeks gaining the same pink colour of the cherry blossoms dancing in the air. Kihyun thought she was really pretty, but his mind wandered again, a picture of Wonhee laughing with her head thrown back flashing in his mind for no apparent reason. He tried to focus on the matter at hand.

“Would you like to go on a date with me?” Kihyun asked, his mouth working faster than his brain. When the words were out of his mouth, he realized he had no real will to go on a date with Seungwan.

“Oh, I-” she paused, tilting her head to the side while the blush kept warming her cheeks up, “I don’t think that’s a good idea. I’m too young to date.”

Seungwan giggled, and Kihyun couldn’t help but follow her, a sense of relief washing over his body when she declined.

“You’re right. It’s ok,” he told her, patting her shoulder awkwardly. He didn't know what to do with his hands.

“Can I kiss you once more before we go?” she demanded in a whisper, clearly embarrassed by her own boldness. Kihyun nodded, and she left a peck on his lips again, this time shorter and even sweeter than before.

“Thank you, oppa,” she told him when they separated, and Kihyun removed a petal that got stuck in her hair.

“It was a nice kiss,” he mumbled, eliciting another short laugh out of her.

“It was.”

He walked her home and left her with a short hug and a promise to see each other the next week with better preparation for their upcoming singing competition. For all his walk home, he wondered what would Wonhee think of the fact that Seungwan stole his first kiss.

Whatever happened to Kihyun, the first thing he would always do was talking about it with his best friends. This time, despite the excitement he felt when Seungwan kissed him, the idea of recounting the story to his friends (to Wonhee, in particular. Kihyun wondered _why_ ,) didn’t sit well with him.

A whole week passed by without Kihyun even thinking of telling them, and before he could say anything Minhyuk had more important confessions to make.

“I think I like boys.”

Kihyun and Wonhee stared at him, and before they could stop themselves they were all erupting in giggles, Minhyuk throwing his body over his best friends’ laps. He put his head on Wonhee’s thigh and he let her play with his hair.

“It’s nice that you told us,” Kihyun started, and they laughed harder at that.

“I think we can say that we already knew that, somehow,” Wonhee pointed out through fits of giggles.

“Maybe the fact that you stare at Hyunwoo-hyung like he holds the sun in the palm of his hands was telling enough.”

“He’s just,” Minhyuk started, but Wonhee cut him off: “Beautiful, handsome, spectacular, a work of art. Yeah, we heard you the first few times you said that.”

They laughed for the rest of the night, a pile of flailing limbs on Wonhee’s bed. Kihyun didn’t talk about his first kiss, afraid of killing the mood. He could keep the secret for some more time.

 

*

 

The first time they were allowed to go out on New Year’s Eve they were seventeen, and Kihyun brought Minhyuk and Wonhee to a house party. He somehow knew the girl who was hosting it, Dasom, who opened the door for them and ushered them inside, pointing to the kitchen where the drinks and food were. When she left them, Kihyun trailed behind her like a lost puppy.

Minhyuk snorted, and suddenly Wonhee understood how did Kihyun actually know her.

“Is she his new crush?” Wonhee asked him, her interest genuine. Minhyuk started piling food into a plastic plate while nodding in response, gesturing for Wonhee to do the same thing.

“So it seems, you know how he is, recently. He has a new crush every other hour.”

Wonhee filled two cups with soda and giggled at Minhyuk’s words.

“You’re not wrong.”

They made their way through the house with food and drinks in their hands, finding a quiet place on a white sofa that looked at risk of being of a completely different colour the following morning. Some kids were playing twister a few meters from them, falling down into piles of limbs every once in a while and entertaining Wonhee and Minhyuk to no end, while they munched on their snacks.

One of the boys finally noticed their laughs and invited them over. Wonhee pushed Minhyuk forward but stayed on the couch, smiling like an idiot at the way her best friend tried (and failed) to stay upright in the mass of feet and hands reaching for coloured spots on the ground.

Kihyun plopped down next to her at some point, his hair mussed up like someone had run their hands through it. Trying not to look at him, Wonhee emitted another giggle when Minhyuk fell down on his butt once again.

“Aren’t you going to play?” Kihyun asked her, folding his legs under himself and sitting closer to her than strictly necessary. The heat his body was emitting warmed up her side and her insides.

“I’m not really flexible,” she told him, and he scooted even closer, putting his head on her shoulder and resting there in silence for some minutes. Wonhee held her breath.

“You could crush the competition instead. Kick them off the mat.”

Laughing, Wonhee flicked at Kihyun’s forehead. He rubbed at the spot with his thumb, grumbling something about her strength that Wonhee didn’t catch.

“That’s not fair, I would go against the game’s rules.”  
“But you would win!”

They sat there for what seemed hours, watching Minhyuk and his new friends while they decided to try doing a human pyramid. It went without saying, they miserably failed.

Wonhee was very aware of the weight of Kihyun’s head resting against the bare skin of her shoulder, but she couldn’t find a reason to shake him off.

Before they could realize time was going by so fast, Dasom was in the middle of the room, shouting that it was five minutes to midnight and that they should move to the balcony if they wanted to watch the fireworks. Kihyun jumped up from his spot, following the girl and putting an arm around her shoulders when he catched up with her. Wonhee stared at their backs, at the way she laughed at something Kihyun told her, until Minhyuk was taking her by the hand and guiding her outside.

Side-hugging her, he brought their bodies closer together to share body heat once they were standing under the night sky, the cold air of December making shivers erupt on their skin.

“10! 9!”

“Should we kiss?” Minhyuk asked, his arm around Wonhee’s hips squeezing her lightly to gather her attention. Wonhee chuckled, hiding her freezing nose in Minhyuk’s shoulder.

She liked that Minhyuk had finally grown taller than her, even if she would never admit that to his face. It was nice to feel small and protected from time to time, even if she didn’t need it, but the feeling to be taken care of was something that Wonhee liked to experience sometimes, when her usual confidence wavered and she was left feeling insecure and vulnerable. She could seem cool and unapproachable from the outside, but both Minhyuk and Kihyun knew that she was actually shy, sweet and sometimes too focused on what people thought of her.

“8! 7! 6!”

“Should we? Should we finally get back at Kihyun? He bragged about his first kiss for months,” Wonhee said, trying to make her comment lighthearted and casual, but Minhyuk saw right through her.

“5! 4!”

“You should tell him,” he stated, burying his nose in her hair.

“3! 2! 1!”

“I don't know what you're talking about,” she countered, lifting her head from its place against Minhyuk and cupping his face in her hands, fixing her eyes on him. Minhyuk smiled sadly at her, one corner of his lips lifting up in an unamused expression.

“Happy new year!”

“Yeah, sure. And I like girls.”

Wonhee laughed at him, squeezing his cheeks in her hands and squishing their noses together, going a little cross-eyed to look at him from that short distance. Minhyuk’s laugh felt warm against her lips, and Wonhee closed the space between them by leaning in and pressing her mouth against Minhyuk’s, closing her eyes in the process.

Minhyuk sighed a little bit, hugging her closer and nuzzling her cheek with his nose, tilting his head to kiss her better. It was the first kiss for both of them, and Wonhee was happy Minhyuk was the one she was giving it to, even if her heart hurt a little in her chest. She let Minhyuk slip his tongue inside her mouth, tasting the soda he was drinking before. When they separated to breath, Minhyuk laughed a little, hiding his face in her neck and placing a peck there, making Wonhee shiver and giggle.

“Happy new year, Minhyukkie,” she said, her strong arms embracing Minhyuk’s middle and holding him tight.

“Happy new year, noona.”

“Shut up!” she swatted at him with her hand, laughing a little before planting another peck on Minhyuk’s lips.

“So, do you like girls now?” she joked, taking a step back to lean against the wall and tilt her head towards the fireworks exploding in the sky.

“Nah, still gay as fuck. I just like you,” he exclaimed, nose upturned and eyes fixed on the brilliant colours decorating the black night.

“I love you, too,” Wonhee said, a small smile pulling at the corners of her lips. Kihyun chose that moment to reappear, a dumb grin plastered on his face, the faint colour of pink lipstick attached to his mouth. Wonhee’s stomach flipped upside down at the sight, her heart beating so loudly in her chest that for a moment she thought it would rip her ribcage open and fly away from her.

“Happy new year, my dear friends!” Kihyun shouted in their ears, his voice booming over the loud pops of fireworks when he hugged both of them in his tiny arms.

“Happy new year, Ki!” Minhyuk answered when Kihyun let go of them, patting him on the head in the way he used to do when they were younger. Kihyun snorted, taking in their messy hair and shiny lips, his eyes narrowing.

“What were you guys…”  
“Let’s go, I want to dance!” Wonhee shouted, taking their hands in hers and tugging them inside, towards the makeshift dance floor, and ignoring Kihyun’s protests until they were dancing to the beat, thoughts about kisses and heartbreak long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, you can come scream at me on [tumblr](http://kihobebe.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/kihoxbebe/) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/kihoxbebe) :3


End file.
